


Felt by the heart, seen from the eyes.

by francip31



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Ada Wong - Freeform, F/M, Leon S. Kennedy - Freeform, One Shot, Post Resident Evil 4, Relationship(s), Romance, aeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francip31/pseuds/francip31
Summary: This is a little one shot I wrote dedicated to Leon and Ada. Takes place soon after RE4. Hope you like it!





	Felt by the heart, seen from the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot I wrote dedicated to Leon and Ada. Takes place soon after RE4. Hope you like it!

Champagne glasses and music filled the gala, everyone looked so happy to be there celebrating a hero. The president himself had arranged this whole thing just for him, to represent and honour what a true american soldier would do for his country. The medal on his neck looked shiny and perfectly carved with his name. Leon Scott Kennedy, the president's daughter saviour. Leon thought it was a bunch of bull-crap considering without the help of everyone he had encountered in Spain, he wouldn't be here, instead he would already be in his grave, next to Ashley's. The young man felt guilt and sadness for the people left behind, for the explosions, for Luìs and everybody else. As he briefly smiled at President Graham, Leon walked down the stairs of the stage placed at the middle of the room and shook a bunch of hands quickly. He felt so overwhelmed he wanted to run outside with a bottle as soon as possible. 

"We did it - well, you did it!" Ashley said to him after they bumped into each other. She looked even more bubbly as her usual, she must've drank a little too much tonight. "Good job Leon," He gave her a nod and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "and thank you. Okay, now let me see this awesome trophy!" 

He removed the medal off of his neck and walked straight to the big double doors without her not even noticing his absence. He only exchanged a glance with Hunnigan who looked concerned. Since he got back, they had become good friends. Maybe because Ingrid Hunnigan truly believed him not only as a soldier but also as a friend. Leon during his mission really pushed it too much, and once he got back, he truly apologized to her but she didn't accept it because: I was actually flattered, but I'm doing my job ; That's what she told him, but Leon knew what a great friendship they had a ahead and he was happy about it, she was a very smart woman and finally someone who he could rely on without having the dread of losing her during a zombie-filled battlefield. 

The air actually felt nice tonight, it wasn't too hot, so the breeze was enjoyable. When he got outside Leon stopped, realising he forgot to bring some booze with him, but soon he was surprised to see a silhouette of a woman he knew really well, sitting on the white wooded bench of the garden, red dress, dark hair, holding two glasses of that sweet champagne they were serving tonight... "Ada?" Weird, he wasn't even too tipsy to blame it on the alcohol.

"The man of the hour." Looking like a complete dork, Leon stood there blinking a few times.  
"What are you doing here?" He wondered...  
"I didn't get an invite so I stole one."  
"I'm - " sorry? She chuckled. Did he ever see her chuckle like that? Oh Leon.  
"Mind joining me?" Quietly, Leon sat next to her and grabbed one glass. 

The gazebo they were sitting in was one of the most beautiful things build for the garden, Leon actually liked it a lot during summer, getting back from Spain had been quite hard for him, so a quiet place was needed every once in a while. The trees surrounding them were cherry trees planted years and years ago, they were big and added a really nice atmosphere to the place, one Ada could enjoy too. The woman took a sip from her glass and placed it in front of her on a coffee table with already other empty glasses on it, meaning other people had been there tonight, enjoying the nature and the silence of the place just like her.  
"You saved us. Why?"  
Ada felt those words as if a piece glass had just shattered her heart. Why? Did he feel like he wasn't worth saving? Her surprise didn't translate to her expression, like always, she couldn't let it slip out in front of him. Of course, if she was heartless she would have used the jet ski herself and leave the island but it didn't happen, she left it for Leon and Ashley, knowing the agent was capable of getting out of there without any major problem.  
She wanted to thank him. After coming back, the reports have been already out, and the White House didn't know about her position along Wesker in this mess, Leon didn't mention about her. Only about Krauser instead.  
The silence was getting dragged, Leon knew it, at this point his question had already disappeared. Leon knew Ada just as much she knew him, so he took a sip from his glass and placed it next to her. Damn, he could feel her perfume now, a delicate scent, the same one he fell back during his mission. "You should enjoy this night."  
"This whole thing is bullshit." Ada wasn't surprised by his response. "You know this better than me, I wouldn't be here without Mike, Luìs and hell, especially your help." Ada moved a strain of hair behind her ear, what he was saying was unfair. What was happening to the cop she met back in Raccoon? What are people doing to you Leon, making you feel so unworthy of your efforts.  
"You're right, you wouldn't." Ada leaned forward. "But it doesn't mean you didn't do anything to earn this, right handsome?" Leon was once again mesmerized by her voice, so he didn't answer her, it was so difficult to realize this wasn't a dream. All he could do was look down at the glasses and then at her beautiful legs, peeking outside of her skin tight red dress. Ada noticed it, but didn't seem bothered with it. She actually liked it. "Let's walk a little, shall we?" Leon nodded and got up first to offer his hand to the lady. Ada held it for a brief second and walked to the green area where the cherry trees were placed, looking up at the beauty of this earth.  
Leon instead, was too busy looking at her. Her presence made him feel a lot better for some reason. Once she turned around Leon gave her a nod quickly. "Yes, they are really nice." Ada smiled, knowing he wasn't really paying attention to the trees, but she let it slip. 

"So how's Wesker?" Leon flipped the atmosphere once they were walking again. Scoffing she crossed her arms. Jealousy huh. The agent didn't like her scoff at all. "C'mon Ada, you know better than me, he doesn't do something for nothing." She looked forward, knowing it damn well, but she adored Leon rough tone when he would speak about someone he hated with passion. "Why does he need the sample?"  
"Probably to enhance the virus." That's the only smart thing she could come up with, all the conquer the whole world crap Wesker talked about was something impossible to achieve, for anybody. Wesker was a fool, she knew it. Leon was aware of the fact that Ada was not in it for the same reasons as Wesker, he knew somewhere deep down her shell, she was good and wanted the world and the human kind to work properly, somehow... she wasn't good at showing it. The young man slid his hands in his pockets, it was a lost cause to make her reason with him.  
After another break from vain conversations, listening to the nature around them had become quite enjoyable until Ada spoke again... "I knew you would make it out alive." In Spain, Leon showed quite the skills and the right reflexes to really be the hero America needed. He was no longer the rookie from '98 and in a way it was understandable. After all, she was the one letting Ada Wong disappear from her persona too, it wasn't her... but someone who fell in love, someone who fell for the weakest thing that has ever existed in this world, she fell for a smart, handsome man who was quite the gentleman. "I had no doubts." Leon stopped walking only because she placed herself in front of him, with her hands on his chest. A brief shiver ran through his spine and no, it wasn't because of the breeze of the night. "You are The Hero." She said softly. "A Survivor." The man closed his eyes, let her hand run on his cheek for a few seconds, enjoying her warmth. Feeling like he only belonged under her touch. Then he grabbed her wrist gently and sighed, his glance fell down on Ada again, but this time on her scar... despite the years, it still looked rough around the edges, worse than his, probably because he was quickly treated after being rescued by the government and hers... well, he didn't really know. For a second Ada felt insecure about it, she hated that scar, a betrayal scar. Someone took a bullet for her only to be betrayed afterwards. Ada knew how much she hurt Leon back in the day and despite everything, despite wanting Ada Wong to go away from her persona, she felt undeserving of his love and sweet gestures... though she couldn't help it. Love felt like that sometimes.  
"I have to go." Without realising, they arrived at the front gate. A black Renault stopped and parked itself at the side of the road. Leon knew it was her ride. "See you around Rookie." He still had so many questions... and a big, big craving of her touch. How could he let her go?  
"Ada!" Leon grabbed her hand after she opened the door. The woman turned around only to be sent off with a goodbye kiss from the agent. Of course, she wasn't going to reject it. If one thing she was well aware of was how much they still loved each other, despite the fact both of them never really voiced it again since Raccoon City, but if one thing she had learnt from Leon is love and kindness... love is only felt by the heart and seen from the eyes. Leon craves for her showed through his actions, he really did get good with his lips and tongue. Almost made her weak, almost made her drop everything for him... His hands grabbed her waist, pulling her body closer and squeezing the fabric of her cocktail dress in his palms, oh how she loved to feel like he belonged to her and her only. When their lips parted, he rested his forehead on hers and really pushed himself to think of something to say, but he couldn't think clearly right now but surprisingly she did instead. "I'll be back handsome." Just a few words to hold onto.  
Leon let her go... watched the car disappear and turned back only to see Ashley standing by the door waving his little trophy in her hand. 

"You forgot this. Here."  
Leon smiled and picked the medal looking at it with more pride than before. "Thank you."  
"You earned it." The young blonde girl smiled back at him and walked inside.  
"C'mon let's go eat something. I'm starving." Leon followed her to the buffet area.  
"Fancy some McDonald's?" She suggested, dramatically showcasing the hundreds of hamburgers and cheeseburgers in front of them.  
"Of course."

The End.


End file.
